


Cookies, Space, and that one Happy Place.

by IS_THAT_MOSS



Series: Sanders-Sides Agere!Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Repressed, Happy Ending, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little!Remus, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, REMROM DNI, Repression, SMUT DNI, Thats also not a tag, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, don't really want to tag the rest of them cus that gives things away butttt, little!Virgil, little!logan, thats not a tag how is that not a tag, vent fic, we need more little remus tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IS_THAT_MOSS/pseuds/IS_THAT_MOSS
Summary: Logan was an adult. He did adult things. He was not a child.Too fucking bad his subconscious didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, R3M/R0M-DNI, platonic or romantic - Relationship
Series: Sanders-Sides Agere!Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 213





	Cookies, Space, and that one Happy Place.

Logan had a problem. And he didn’t know if he could fix it. Really, he didn’t even know what _it_ was. 

He stared down at the list he had made, absolutely bewildered at what it meant. 

_SYMPTOMS:_

  * _Foggy thoughts and memory._


  * Difficulty thinking rationally and logically. 


  * Frustration over doing simple and mediocre tasks that gave you no trouble before.


  * Impulsion to suck on items such as pencils and fingers. 


  * Discomfort in the feeling of regular clothing.



Logan felt his head becoming fuzzy, one of the first signs of this weird headspace. He stood up abruptly, trying to clear his head. The action caused a small flutter of frustration, but he ignored it. He decided that coffee would clear his head so he could think about how to get rid of this annoying predicament. 

He walked downstairs to see Roman and Virgil on the couch, watching some sort of cartoon and Logan felt his head get fuzzier almost instantly. He felt warm and floaty, like on a warm cloud with some of Patton’s cookies. It was honestly the most relaxed he had been in weeks.

“Logan?” He was ripped from the feeling by Patton’s voice, who was holding a plate of cookies. “I was just about to come up and get you, is there something wrong?” He asked and Logan felt a small wave of panic. Virgil raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, I just came down for some coffee and got momentarily distracted.” He said and Patton smiled. 

“Well, while you're down here I could use some advice in tonight’s dinner.” Logan felt a small twinge of something in his stomach. “We were thinking about some comfort food, like pasta or pizza, but we were split on what we should do. What do you think?” Patton asked, sitting the cookies on the table. Logan tried to think over every possibility, but the fog was making it a bit difficult. Finally, he landed on something he deemed satisfactory. 

“Pasta sounds reasonable, but perhaps a side of garlic bread and a salad would make it a balanced and more comforting meal.” He said, pushing his glasses up. The fuzzy feeling was slowly going away, but it wasn’t completely gone. Patton smiled.

“Fantastic! That sounds wonderful, thank you for your input, Logan.” He said, going to sit by Roman and Virgil, who both nodded at the suggestion and went back to watching the cartoon. Logan smiled at the warm feeling in his heart at Patton’s complement and went into the kitchen to make his coffee. 

Pouring his coffee, he stopped and considered the new data that was just given to him. The fuzzy feeling made him relax, and he could come out of it. 

_Could the relaxation go over into the clear headspace?_

Logan felt fuzzy when he looked at one of the water bottles Roman had, so he summoned one of his own and put the coffee in there. There were about three inches of room left, and Logan felt the fuzzy feeling flutter at the idea of warm milk, so he summoned some warm milk to add, and in a last-minute decision but some vanilla in the coffee. He took a sip and nearly melted. 

Yeah, that’s nice. 

The fuzzy feeling came back, not as strong as before, but just enough to make everything warm. He caped the water bottle and walked swiftly back to his room, grabbing a couple of cookies on his way, putting together an experiment. 

Logan sat down at his desk looking at this list he created. He added the new data to his list, then took out a new piece of paper and labeled it **EXPERIMENT #L1773** and started with a question that had been on his mind since he recognized something:

_What is happening?_

He took out his computer and typed in a couple of keywords, but nothing came up. He had too little data to make a satisfactory inquiry. So, after some thought, he wrote down another question.

_What effect does this have on mental health?_

He took a sip of coffee and smiled at the warm feeling in his veins. He recognized the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes and snapped into his unicorn onesie. He felt the fuzzy feeling strengthen and he moved to his bed, curling in on himself. He almost felt like falling asleep, if it weren’t for the coffee he most likely would have. Instead, he pulled out his phone and tried to find something that made the fuzzy feeling stronger and landed on a cartoon about science. For some reason, he didn’t have the energy to read the title.

He sat there for who knows how long, swimming in the feeling but not fully there yet. Sure, he wasn’t as stressed as before and he felt better, but he was still uncomfortably… here.

He had no other words for it, and it frustrated him greatly. So much that he huffed and pulled his knees up to his chest unknowingly. He quickly realized the action and pulled his legs away, still frustrated. 

Why can’t he get to that floaty feeling from before?

He sighed, noticing the fuzzy feeling was almost gone. He cringed as he went over his actions over the past… _three hours?!?!_ How the hell did he not notice time pass like that?!?! 

He snapped his normal clothes back on and scrambled to his desk, adding _Lost time_ to the Symptoms list, and under the question regarding mental health… _Seems to create a sense of relaxation and a sensation only what can be described as “floating”, but I am unable to form an exact relation to mental health quite yet, further testing is needed._

He sat back and sighed, evaluating what he was currently feeling. While he thought emotions were irrational and unnecessary, he couldn’t deny that he had them as annoying as they were. He noticed that his frustration at Roman’s unbelievable amount of work Logan needed to sift through to make them more realistic had dropped, and while still there he felt like it was more bearable than before. He added a quick note to the question.

_Seems to reduce stress. As a stress reliever, this could prove a way to improve work productivity and function._

“Logie-bear! Dinner!” Patton’s voice called from downstairs, and Logan made a quick note that the nickname brought a small sliver of fuzziness back for a split second before checking himself in the mirror and heading downstairs. 

Everyone was already seated and just started passing around food when Logan walked in and sat down, thanking Patton when he handed the plate of garlic bread to him.

Logan found himself in a better mood than usual, and he was sure the others noticed. Roman, of course, was the first one to say something. 

“You are in a much better mood than usual, Logan! Did some satisfactory work, I presume?” He asked, and Logan nodded. He had debated going to one of the others with this when he first realized something was amiss, but he had decided against it for obvious reasons. 

“Quite. I have just started a new experiment, and while I do not know quite exactly what is happening, so far my experimentation has provided positive results.” He said, taking a bite of pasta. Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Wait, what do you mean you don’t know what is happening? Is it bad?” He asked, and Logan realized how his words could have induced worry in the others. 

“Well, it’s more like I do not know the cause of it, my current hypothesis being emotions triggering some sort of physiological stress relief. And, as far as I know, It is actually helpful with work productivity, as mentioned before, stress relief. If, at any point of time, it shows to cause harm, then I will cease experimentation and notify you all.” He said, hoping they would not ask any more questions. Mainly because he was, well, embarrassed. He was supposed to be Logic, if he couldn’t handle stress or a little extra work then how on earth could they take him seriously? Seeing as he had to resort to _emotions_ to be even remotely productive was frustrating in of itself. 

“Well, I’m glad you are so passionate about this new experiment!” Patton says, smiling at Logan. Logan nods and returns to his food, hoping that he signified he would not like to talk further. They continued to talk about other topics as well until Virgil brought up the next video. 

“I mean… I have an idea but I’m not really sure about it.” He said, twirling his fork. Roman’s eyes lit up.

“Well, as Creativity it is my sworn duty to make ideas into reality! I would love to hear it, and I could possibly work it into my ideas as well!” He said, smiling. Logan wanted to hear as well, mainly because Virgil rarely spoke about his ideas. Virgil looked away shyly.

“Well, it’s partly for my own gain since I don’t like to be overworked, but maybe a video about coping mechanisms or ways to deal with… well… me, in a healthy way? Most of our fan base most likely struggle from mental illness of some kind, so making a video about ways to deal and cope could help them as well as give us ways to help Thomas.” He said, twirling his fork. 

Logan stared at Virgil, going over the details in his head. He could do more research and learn about a topic he, unfortunately, didn’t know much about. As well as teaching the audience about healthy mental health practices, they themselves would also learn about ways to handle certain unwanted emotions. 

“I think that's a wonderful idea, Kiddo!” Patton said, smiling brightly. Logan nodded at Virgil, who seemed relieved he had two of the sides on his side. He looked over to Roman who was writing frantically in a small notepad.

“That is perfect! Maybe one of us is having an emotional dilemma, and needs to be saved from the swirling whirlpool that is unpleasantness! Maybe, Thomas is being affected by this dilemma or whatever else we could put is as, and we work to not only help but also figure out who is the one causing the problem, and also help them through it as well! Oh, this is a wonderful idea!” He said, scribbling onto the paper. Virgil smiled and blushed, looking away. 

The rest of the night went on as usual, and Logan went to bed feeling calm and content.

He wondered how the rest of the experimentation would go, and if his research for the video would reveal the answer he was looking for. 

*~~~*

It had been a week of experimentation and research, and while the experimentation had led to some interesting discoveries, his research led to… other results. 

He found that when his head was fuzzy, music helped him go deeper. Songs with soft slow rhythms and beats, usually with instruments like the ukulele, harp, and piano, made him feel floaty and soft (he had finally found a word for what he felt, and although it didn’t make sense at first, it fit perfectly). Hugging things made him feel fuzzy as well, and now he had taken to having a large soft body pillow on his bed for him to hug when he fell asleep. 

He found that when he fell asleep fuzzy, he woke up fuzzy and that made it difficult to get up, but he was able to get so much more done and he felt more focused and energized. It was extremely strange. He couldn't find anything that satisfied his need to chew on something when his head got fuzzy, so he usually chewed on his water bottle. 

But, while researching for the upcoming video, he came across something that caught his eye. 

_Age Regression_.

At first, he wrote it off and kept looking for things that help with stress and anxiety, and he kept coming across it. He found reference to it on blogs, psychology articles, and webpages all about dealing with mental illness. 

So, he looked into it.

And he felt a pit form in his stomach. 

Age Regression was when someone reverts to a younger state of mind, usually early childhood or infancy. It was used as a therapy technique for people with mental illnesses like Anxiety, Depression, PTSD, and other stress-related disorders. It was also a self-soother for people who dealt with immense amounts of stress on a daily basis and was a healthy, safe, and completely normal way of dealing with mental illness.

It was an unconscious defense mechanism used to not only protect the self from trauma or stress but also to relieve stress and heal.

Blogs run by people who regressed, “Littles” as they called themselves, described regressing or “little space” as a warm floaty feeling where they could relax and tune out the rest of the world. Some described it as floating in clouds, while others felt it as being submerged underwater or a warm feather bed. But, one thing they seemed to all agree on is that, when they first started regressing, they felt their brain become foggy or fuzzy.

_Fuzzy._

Logan felt recognition in some of the things they said, and he felt the feeling slowly come back as he researched. 

He wanted answers, yes, but this was not what he was expecting.

He was Logan Logic Sanders! He was and would never be a child. He was an adult who had the important job of keeping his host's life on track and keeping the Memory Library neat and uncluttered. 

And those were only s _ome_ of his duties. 

He wasn’t a child, he could handle things without needing to become one. 

He knew almost everything there was to know about the topic now, and he felt conflicted. Yes, it was a valid response to mental illness, but he wasn’t mentally ill. If what he was doing was the beginning of regression, which he wants to be sure it isn’t, repressing it would be extremely dangerous and unhealthy. But, and Logan is hoping this is the answer, if it isn’t then stopping what he had been doing would have no ill-effects and he could get back to work. 

Right? 

How hard can it be, go a couple of days without indulging in those simple pleasures? 

This is just the next phase of his experimentation, nothing else.

He sighed as he heard Patton call him down for dinner.

He could do this.

*~~~*

He could not fucking do this. 

He had been resisting the call of this headspace for almost a week and a half and he was absolutely miserable. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t sleep, he was irritable and always frustrated. He just wanted to go to bed and stay there. 

He had updated his experimentation notes every time something new came up, like how he nearly cried when he dropped an empty cup. It didn’t even break! He just felt an immense amount of dread and the fuzzy feeling hit him so hard and fast he barely had time to shake it off before one of the others noticed it.

Of course, the others noticed. When he hadn’t stopped glaring at his 7th cup of coffee that day, Virgil asked him if he was okay. 

“I am perfectly fine, Virgil. No need to worry.” He said, taking a sip of the pure black substance. Virgil gave him a look.

“Bull shit Logan, you’ve been jumpy and irritated for the past week and you're just getting worse.” Virgil reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, and Logan fought so hard not to lean into it. “Logan, we’re here for you. If it's that experiment is doing this to you then maybe you should stop-”

“I have!” He snapped, startling Virgil and making him pull away, “I have stopped the experiment. I can’t let something as primitive as emotions get in the way of my work. I am fine, good day.” He stood and walked away as quickly as he could, ignoring the concerned look from Virgil. Logan felt pressure building behind his eyes, and he gulped down the rest of his coffee as he slammed his room door shut. 

He stared at the documents on his desk, His research and experimentation notes were now seven pages long, and that's including the page where he had written what happens and what he feels in the headspace. 

Damn his curiosity, why couldn’t he just have ignored it and moved on? 

He summoned a box and, after stapling the papers together, put them in along with the water bottle, a pair of galaxy headphones, and a scaled-down version of the body pillow. Out of sight, out of mind. 

He put the box under his bed and went to his desk, getting to work on flushing out Thomas’s recording schedule. 

He worked until his back ached and his eyes hurt, ignoring Patton’s summons for lunch and dinner. He worked until he couldn’t, moving to his bed so when he passed out from exhaustion he didn’t hit the hard floor. 

When he woke up to his alarm, at 6:30 am, he felt absolutely exhausted. He stood and changed his clothes to a fresh pair and fixed his hair. He went into his bathroom and splashed his face with cold water, trying to shock himself awake.

It worked, slightly, but he still felt like flaming garbage.

Figuratively, of course. 

He sighed and made his way downstairs and to the kitchen, ignoring Janus and Virgil on the couch. _Strange, Virgil is always the last to get up._ He made a beeline to the coffee, pouring it straight black and not questioning why some was already made when he usually always makes it. He sat down at the kitchen table, opening up his planner and looking over what he had to do that day. 

He sighed in relief when he saw he only had two things planned that day, making his usual rounds to make sure everyone was on schedule and finalizing Thomas’s recording schedule, which he mostly did last night. He leaned back, hopefully with such a calm day he could finally relax and get rid of the pit in his stomach. 

“Logan?” Logan was startled from his thoughts by a voice he didn’t plan on hearing this early in the morning. Looking towards the living room, he saw all the sides there, including Remus, with worried looks on their faces. The worst immediately jumped to Logan’s mind, making different scenarios where he would have to rework the schedule or something got mixed up and he’d have to solve it. He did not have the energy to deal with that, at all.

“Is there something wrong? We do not usually all meet unless there is an emergency.” He said, standing and grabbing his coffee to move to the living room. Once he was there, Roman snapped and they were all encased in a gold cube, trapping them all in the living room. “Roman, what are you doing?” He asked, noticing the worried glances were regarding him. Great.

“This is an intervention, my dear nerd. We may have noticed some… troubling things and, well, because you are a stubborn mule you refuse to acknowledge anything is wrong.” He said, sitting on the couch. Logan waited for him to snap away the box and yell _HA you should’ve seen the look on your face!_ But it never came, instead, they all sat down and looked at him expectantly. 

“Excuse me? I don’t believe I heard you correctly, do you mind repeating that?” He said, rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses.

“Logan, talk to us. Just tell us what is bothering you so we can help you.” Patton said, placing a hand on Logan’s arm. Logan shrugged it away. 

“What is bothering me is everyone’s insistence that there is something wrong!” _why couldn’t he be fucking normal?!_ “I am perfectly fine, now may you please remove the barrier?” _he’s fucking miserable and he just wants to cry._

“Bull shit Logic. I have tasted every single lie you have told for the past week and a half, and from what I can gather is that whatever you’re _not_ doing is causing immense pain and suffering to you, and you think that you can handle it because, and I fucking quote: _I am Logan Logic Sanders! I can’t let something as primitive as emotions get in the way of my work!_ ” Yelled Janus, his voice morphing to sound just like Logan’s.

Logan felt his blood run cold as he heard it, knowing that if even a small sliver of his being believed what he could have been saying as a lie, then Janus must have heard. Shit. Janus stood and stepped towards him, putting his hand out. 

“Hand it over, I know you kept notes on your _experiment_ or whatever you called it, and I’m going to take a wild fucking guess and say your current state is part of that.” He said, glaring at Logan. Logan felt the fuzzy feeling pushing at him, telling him that _you’re in trouble! He’s mad at you and he’s gonna hate you and not give you cuddles-_ he pushed it down and sighed, thinking through this situation. 

He was an adult. He could handle adult things. He didn’t need whatever his subconscious thought he did. 

But… he was stuck. He had nowhere to go and everyone was here and he was just so _tired_ . Janus probably knew how much of a failure he was, so much so that he probably orchestrated this to humiliate him- _no that’s idiotic, there is no reason for him to do that, that was emotionally charged get rid of it._

He realized something, like a bucket of ice being poured over him. 

He told Virgil at the start of the experiment that, if his experimentation revealed harmful results, he would stop and notify them immediately. 

He was still experimenting, but not on what the headspace did _to_ him, but what would happen if he _abstained_ from it.

_I’m a fucking idiot._

“Virgil, I would like to apologise.” He said, causing Virgil’s eyes to widen in shock and Janus’ to sharpen dangerously.

“Don’t change the subject-”

“I am not, I am simply clarifying something that may have been miscommunicated earlier.” He turned to Virgil, “Yesterday, I said that I had stopped the experiment. While part of that statement is correct, the other half is wrong.” He saw everyone in the room share a quizzical glance and he continued, “In reality, I continued the experiment by stopping my testing. I apologize for that, and I assume this is where I share my… experiment with you all.” He sighed and snapped his research notes to him. He stared down at the thick bundle of papers and sighed, dread filling his stomach. 

“Now, before I give these to you, I please ask you to have an open mind. This is very… personal to me.” He said, looking at all of them. Roman and Patton looked at him with worried expressions, while Virgil and Remus had soft yet serious expressions. Janus was just pure sincerity. It made the fuzzy feeling flutter. 

“We promise, this is personal and we understand your hesitance,” Janus said, causing the last bit of reserve in Logan to vanish. Logan pushed the paper into Janus’s hand then fell into his usual spot on the couch, pulling his knees up to his chest. Janus duplicated the document and passed it out to the rest of the group. Remus frowned his eyebrows at the beginning. 

“What's this, a time log?” Logan nodded and uncurled a bit.

“When I first started experiencing… this, I documented every time I felt the sensation happen.” He said, “It took about three weeks for me to recognize a pattern and create an experiment regarding what I was experiencing, it is all right there… including my research from the video we are going to do…” He said, looking at everyone’s reactions as they read his research.

Patton was reading it carefully, seeming to take in every word. Roman was reading it like Janus was, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. What worried him though, were Remus’ and Virgil’s wide and… recognizing eyes, like they knew exactly what he was talking about. He noticed they were all on the last page, where he detailed his discovery of the term Age Regression and not only how it made him feel, but how he would proceed with the experimentation because _it wouldn't harm him to stop indulging in the feeling, he was not a child and it wasn’t repression if it wasn’t Age Regression so he would be completely unharmed._

He saw a flash of anger in Remus’s eyes and he read the last bit and the same flash in Janus’s. Remus snapped his head towards Logan, eyes sharp and angry.

“I can see everyone has finished reading, so I’m going to get this out of the way. I regress so I know exactly what you are going through, BUT-” He raised his voice and Logan unconsciously flinched, Remus took a deep breath and his eyes softened slightly, “just because you should be able to deal with things alone doesn't mean you _can_ . My mental state was so absolutely shit before I found my little space, and it has made living with a constant flow of disturbing and downright terrible thoughts going through my head 24/7 bearable. I am an adult and I do _very_ adult things- Jan knows this _very well_ -” Janus and Roman made a strangled noise, “-But sometimes adult things are too much to handle, and that's okay. This is okay.” He said, reaching out and placing his hand on Logan's leg. 

Logan fought back tears at what he said. Remus knows. It’s normal. No one’s freaking out. Janus sighed and took off his gloves and his hat, setting them on the coffee table.

“Remus is right. But, what isn’t okay is the illogical way you are thinking about it.” He said, and it was like a sucker punch. 

_What?_

“Wh-wha-”

“Logan, why were you given emotions if they were not beneficial to your productivity as Logic or Thomas?” He asks, and Logan’s brain short circuits.

_Why was he formed with emotions…?_

Logan just stared at Janus, trying to work out what he meant. For some reason, the fuzzy feeling had come back and he was trying desperately to push it away so he could focus. Janus must have noticed and put an arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“Logan, repressing this kind of stuff is beyond dangerous, and it needs to be talked about. Even if you can’t form a coherent thought or a single sentence, we need to hear from you.” Logan glued his gaze to the floor and stiffened. He felt the fog thrash violently and tears fall from his eyes. Patton jumped up and placed a hand on Logan’s knee looking up at him with big loving eyes.

That's when he broke.

A small sob left his lips as he brought his hands up to his eyes.

“I- I’m supposed to be smart and-and-and be serious but-but- I won’t be if I’m a baby! I can’t- if ‘m small no’one ‘ll take me seriously or listen to me an’ ‘ll be useless-” He sobbed as he felt the feeling encompass him completely, and he was engulfed in so many negative emotions he couldn’t handle it. He was sad and guilty and frustrated and hurt and it hurt so much _someone make it stop_ -

“Shhh Logie-bear it's okay, let it out.” He was suddenly pulled down into a hug and he latched onto the person who pulled him down. His foggy brain recognized the voice and the slight smell of cookies and lavender laundry detergent, and all he could register was _safe_. He clung to the warmth, only now realizing his form had shifted 

“There he goes, I really wish he could have experienced a voluntary slip but at least he’s letting it out.” He heard a voice say, and he tried to process the words but he was just so _tired_ he just wanted a drink and a nap and more cuddles. He looked up to see Patt staring down at him.

“Hey Logie-bear, you feeling better?” He asked, and Logan couldn’t speak, so he shrugged and buried his head back into his chest. He pulled his thumb up to his mouth, wanting something to suck on. Something pulled his hand away and a different voice spoke.

“Uh-uh, little prince, that's yucky. I made you this instead-” Logan saw Ro hold out a paci, galaxy-themed and a little star on it that had water and glitter in it when he moved it. _Want!_

He made grabby hands and Ro and Pat laughed. Ro popped the paci in his mouth and Logan immediately felt better, humming against the chest he was snuggled up against. He knew there was a conversation happening, but he was too tired to really follow along to anything but the voices.

“Oh god, he’s so tiny! Does this usually happen?”

“Always. Because we are metaphysical beings when we have a state of mind that changes, we usually change along with that.”

“How old do you think the little prince is right now?”

“Oh I would say 1 at the oldest, he repressed it for so long I'm honestly surprised he’s this big. When I regress involuntarily I'm usually 10 months or younger.”

“Um hi, quick question. How did you know… like… did you come across it like Logan did or…?”

“Oh, are you asking how I knew that I was a regressor? Well, I would just kinda, do it involuntarily at first. And then Jan walked in on me once and helped me, afterwards we talked and just kinda figured it out after 5 minutes on google. He’s been my caregiver ever since.”

“*gasp* Do you guys think Lo will let me be his papa? Oh god, I would die-”

“Virgil, are you alright?”

“Um- I might- I mean- I think I’ve been- Is that what that is? What I feel after really bad anxiety or panic attacks, is that what happens to me?” 

“Wait, Virgil, do you mean-”

“Baby bro’der!”

“Ow h-hey! ‘et go! Roro! Jany!”

“Now now, Chephy, let Virgil go and we can go get some juice for you and some warm vanilla milk for little Lo from the kitchen.”

“Mkay! I wan’ oangie!”

Logan was shaken and he looked up to see Patton, who was standing now. 

“Let’s get you out of those big boy clothes and into something comfier, hm?” Logan nodded his head, his shirt was scratchy. Patton summoned a small galaxy onesie and Logan wanted in it _now_. He whined and Patton shushed him, changing him quickly. He looked over to see Ro hugging a small ViVi who looked around 4 years old. Logan tucked himself against Pat’s chest and he felt Pat’s laugh. 

“Awww you are just too cute. Oh! Thanks, Janus.”

“No problem, you’ve got a little angel.”

“Jan-Jan! Jan-Jan I wanna play! Can I play wit’ Virgie!?” The loud voice drew Logan's attention and he saw a small Re who was smiling brightly, a tooth missing. He looked about 5-6 years old.

“Ask Roman if Virgil is big enough to, remember it's his first time voluntarily so he might be a little scared-”

“I knowwww.” Logan stared at the two, who started to play on the floor with each other. While the soft blanket looked nice, Pat’s arm’s and the bottle of warm milk he was holding was nicer. _Wan bo’le_

“Awww you hungry, little Lo? Here-” Logan hummed and closed his eyes when Pat gave him the bottle. “There you go sweetie, drink up. I’ll take care of you, don't worry, my sweet boy.” 

Logan melted at the praise, slowly relaxing in Pat’s arms.

Before he even knew it, he drifted off feeling happier and more relaxed then he had in weeks.

_Maybe this isn’t so bad,_ His big brain thought.

_Shush! Is sleep time!_ Replied his little brain.

If Patton squealed when he saw baby Logan’s sleeping face, he would have no idea. 

He was too busy dreaming of cookies and space.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you so much for reading! This is my first time EVER putting the fact that I'm a regressor out there so I'm a little nervous, but hey why not project my feelings onto characters I relate way to much with and make myself feel better in the prosses!  
> I pulled a lot from my experience, and mainly my feelings when I found out that people see age regression as a k1nk(It's not, that's age play two different things please stop trying to fuck me when I have the mindset of a 3-year-old it's gross and nasty).  
> My hc for Little!L&V&R are:  
> Logan: 1-4 headspace stress-regressor, nonverbal most of the time and with usually say as little as possible to get his point across. Clingy and loves cuddles so much because big Logan is so touch starved its sad. Space aesthetic 100%  
> Virgil: 1-4 headspace anxiety-regressor. Shy and clingy, he hates not being able to see his caregiver because what if something bad happens?! Will babble about nonsense until he's tired. Soft goth aesthetic 100%  
> Remus: 0-7 headspace trauma-regressor(his brain his so mean to him). He is all over the place, literally. Can not stay still or clean to save his life, poor Janus. Loves his new little bros so much, would die for them. Ocean aesthetic 100%


End file.
